Evaluation of student's work, including handwritten tests, has been a tedious task for educational institutes. Conventionally, teachers have to evaluate assessment tests manually to check academic progress of pupils. This manual assessment may constitute a significant part of teachers' workload along with mental fatigue during repetitious assessment.
Tools are available to help the teachers in grading the assessment tests of the students. For example, some tools can auto-grade the assessment tests where responses by the students are provided in bubble shaped regions. Further, some tools can automate the grading of the assessment tests where responses are provided in the form of tick/cross marks. However, these tools are capable to perform automatic assessment of the tests of limited types (e.g., where responses can only be provided in alphanumeric characters, bubbles, tick/cross marks, etc.) In view of the above, there remains a need to evaluate the documents (e.g., assignments for the students including handwritten content) efficiently.